1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for providing print functions. In particular, the present invention relates to a method and system for providing print functions differentiated according to print information about image forming apparatuses obtained by using a device such as a cellular phone.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional method of printing content (e.g., images) via an image forming apparatus (e.g., a photo printer) using a device such as a cellular phone, for example, a user selects whether extensible hyper text markup language (XHTML)-Print data is used, or whether images such as JPEG images are directly printed. The user also directly selects a printer paper size or an image size.
In another conventional method in which various layouts are supported, the user creates XHTML-Print data by directly selecting a template stored in the device (e.g., a cellular phone), and the created XHTML-Print data is transmitted to a printer and printed.
According to the development of mobile devices having Bluetooth and Wireless Universal Serial Bus (WUSB) functions, a trend has developed whereby users demand various print functions, and manufacturers of image forming apparatuses manage a strategy for differentiating their products from products of other manufacturers according to user demand. However, since a large technological gap exists between manufacturers, specific manufacturers develop image forming apparatuses that can process simple XHTML-Print data supporting only basic layouts, while leading manufacturers develop image forming apparatuses that can process complex and difficult XHTML-Print data to provide various splendid or complex layouts.
Thus, even if mobile devices support conventional methods of printing, various layouts cannot be provided to users. In other words, even if an XHTML-Print interpreter provided by manufacturers of high performance image forming apparatuses for printing various layouts can support complex layouts using a plurality of tags, a sufficient function of the XHTML-Print interpreter cannot be provided to users. That is, since mobile device makers must support different levels of XHTML-Print data provided by image forming apparatus manufacturers, the mobile device manufacturers cannot help but create simple content using a commonly printable template level. Thus, users cannot sufficiently use a print function using XHTML-Print data. This results in the leading manufacturers of image forming apparatuses not being able to gain in product differentiation.